Mascarade
by Nynalba
Summary: Que font les éternels rivaux le soir lorsqu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans leur appartement? Des pompes pour l'un? De la lecture pour l'autre? Pas si sûr. Attention, ceci n'est pas un yaoi!


**Voici la version française de mon premier one-shot "Masquerade". Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture :)  
**

**Mascarade**

Le soleil se couchait déjà quand Gai Maito et Kakashi Hatake arrivèrent devant la porte de leurs appartements respectifs.

« Ça fait combien déjà? Ah oui: 93 à 94! Prépare-toi à mordre la poussière la prochaine fois, éternel rival! » s'exclama le clone de Bruce Lee de son ton typiquement exubérant, son sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres.

« Hmm. A plus! » répondit le rival cité plus haut avant de se retirer dans son appartement. Le fervent défenseur de la jeunesse éternelle en fit de même.

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, Gai enleva sa veste, ses sandales et son sourire. Il se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine. Il aimait vraiment cuisiner. Au départ, cela lui occupait simplement l'esprit et il avait fini par y prendre plaisir. Et puis, il refusait tout bonnement de vivre de nourriture déshydratée et de plats préparés, contrairement à Kakashi. Ce soir cependant, il se contenterait de réchauffer les restes de la veille.

Après avoir terminé son repas, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il étudia son visage dépourvu de sourire dans le miroir. Il était fatigué. Être surmotivé et exubérant toute la sainte journée était fatiguant. Et il commençait à se faire vieux pour ce genre de choses. Avec le temps, il s'était rendu compte que la jeunesse éternelle était quelque chose vers quoi tendre mais à jamais hors de portée. Il se brossa les dents, se lava le visage et mit un peu de crème anti-rides: quelque chose vers quoi tendre aussi longtemps que possible.

Dans sa chambre, il enleva son uniforme vert. Il commençait à se faire vieux pour ce genre de choses également. Et ce vert semblait lui donner des maux de tête ces derniers temps. Mais il y avait Lee qui avait besoin de quelqu'un qui lui serve de modèle, quelqu'un en qui se projeter, quelqu'un qui soit tout simplement là pour lui. Et cette combinaison faisait partie de lui à présent, partie du lot, partie du type énergique et extraverti auquel les gens s'étaient habitués. Autant demander à Kakashi d'arrêter de porter son masque.

Il examina son corps nu dans la psyché. Il était vigoureux et musclé mais semblait destiné à ses seuls yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment de succès auprès de la gent féminine, contrairement à Kakashi. Il entendait souvent des gémissements nocturnes s'échapper de l'appartement voisin. Parfois, cela le réveillait et, d'autres fois, il attendait qu'ils remplissent le silence de sa chambre.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de faire ses cent pompes ce soir. Cet exercice, qui était devenu une habitude et un rituel, l'aidait à trouver le sommeil sans trop avoir à penser.

Il se demandait ce que Kakashi pouvait bien faire le soir quand il n'était pas en bonne compagnie. Sûrement en train de lire un de ses livres. Il n'avait vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de lire les mêmes livres encore et encore.

Peut-être lui demanderait-il de dîner avec lui demain s'il était seul.

Gai se mit au lit et éteignit la lumière. Il n'avait simplement pas envie de faire ses pompes ce soir.

* * *

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, Kakashi enleva sa veste, ses sandales, son bandeau et abaissa son masque. Il se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour la cuisine et il n'avait pas envie de s'embêter avec ça. Alors ce soir, il réchaufferait un plat préparé, comme d'habitude.

Après avoir terminé son repas, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il étudia son visage dépourvu de masque dans le miroir. Avec ou sans ce bout de tissu, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Il avait commencé à le porter en pensant que cela cacherait qui il était. Mais il servait tout juste à cacher un morceau de chair. Son masque trahissait la forme du bas de son visage ainsi que son sourire de toutes façons. Avec le temps, il s'était rendu compte que les yeux était la partie la plus révélatrice d'un visage et qu'il fallait un autre type de masque derrière lequel se cacher. Il se brossa les dents et se lava le visage.

Dans sa chambre, il enleva son uniforme et fit son lit qui portait toujours la trace de la dernière nuit de folie. Son masque contribuait certainement à cette aura mystérieuse qui l 'enveloppait aux yeux des gens, et surtout à ceux des femmes. Cela les conduisait à le désirer et à se donner à lui plus sûrement que s'il ne l'avait jamais porté. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il continuait à le mettre, en plus du fait qu'il faisait partie de lui à présent. Autant demander à Gai d'arrêter de porter sa combinaison verte.

Son regard s'arrêta sur le livre posé sur sa table de chevet. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de lire ce soir. Cette occupation, qui était devenue une habitude, l'aidait à trouver le sommeil sans trop avoir à penser quand son autre passe-temps était au point mort.

Il se demandait si Gai avait parfois ce genre de nuits de folie et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire le soir quand il se retrouvait seul dans son appartement. Sûrement des pompes à n'en plus finir. Il ne semblait jamais s'arrêter et donnait toujours l'impression d'être au top de sa forme: même pas besoin de lui demander comment ça allait.

Peut-être le lui demanderait-il demain quand même.

Kakashi se mit au lit et éteignit la lumière. Il n'avait simplement pas envie de lire ce soir.


End file.
